


mccres bootyful adventure (to mcdonalds and back)

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Anal Fisting, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Winston (Overwatch), Long, M/M, McDonald's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Scat, Slow Burn, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mccrees really hungy. he wqants some mocdolants. he meets a weird ass dragon man and his dead brother on the way and they have many fun shnenanigans togetherinspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560288 <33333





	1. Chapter 1

jessmhe mcfree rolled over 2 teh other side of his bed. his big, confy bed, designed for 2 ppls. somthign was missing. mccree GASPED! his best friedn! little snee snee the teddy bear?!!? he screamt in pane and egg on ee at the tought of losing his friend. but then his tummy growled aggessively. like a bear. he pappted his tummy, chuckling "ha ha i'm hungy". he desided to go to mcdolnalds. Little did Mcree know, this would be the biggest ~~mistake~~ gift he had ever maked in his life!!!!!1


	2. new arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jessy..... metts some new friend!!!! what will happen next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe theres some special friends in this chatper <3

Jesse McCree grabbed his coat and pulled it on. he as ready TO go to MDolnd! he smiled smilingly. what a wondercful day! ":)" Sade mceree. He popt his hedphones in and played his favrourite ssong. wich was coton eye joanne btw

he traveled down the street, lookin as sweggy as sweggy GETS! the sun was shin bright in the are...... what a wondercfuck day ":)"

BUT THEN!

IT STARTED TO RANE!

mcree put his hat on. he was no longer a happy boy,, "haha what a turn of events LOL!" he postd to facbeok. He sat on a bench to share some minnion meams and text his frend gabiel rays.

helo bagrel - mcre

fuck oiff - gabirl

ok :( - mcredn

mcfree sent the last text and runned off into the ally cruiomg. gabby rays was his BEST FREND. how could he have DONE THIS!?!!?! whoich was whem.... a FIGER standed over him!

"i charge 30 cents an hour bbby ;3" sade the weir.d.... robot man? with niple on his abdominal muscles? he was wearing.... STRIPPY CLOTHE? mitochondria, in his hysteria, didnt reealise that the rooboo man was a......... prostetit!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

"wat? i dont hav 30 centes?" said McCree. the prostititie man sighted and face palmed. "your so dumb LOL!" he twetted it and took picture of mcree and sent it to hius also protetute brother. "hanzo cum here thers a guy that doesnt haeve 30 cents dont u charge 2 centsn hour'

sudenly... A figure emerged from the darkness. Climbing out of the trash can, McCree eyed the figure's stern face and toned body. He noticed their strangely revealing clothes, and realised - they weren't just random ass hoes that you'd find on the street. They were... PROTETITS/11!!1!!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my parents dont love me lol!!!


	3. who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wwho si he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh WHOOOOO is SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A MISTY MEMORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> haha dont worry boys and grisl and non bine  
> m fine! thers some cool stuff about to hapen inthis chapter! stay tunesd!!!~~~~ <23

The figure stood up. He was... kinda short but also kinda tall LOL! cause mcree was sitting down Ha ha!

"hanzo. at ur service. 10cents an hour." hanzer said. mccreeesesxe strared at him witb tears running down his face. he didnt even relise he was crying!

"i don't -" mccree tried to say something in return, but he was quickly stopped ny hamzo. "are we doinjg this or what???????" he retorted. his face was stern and his glare was piercing. mccree started to cry harder. but he still didn't notice it bc hes a dumb bitch lol

"this is why i'm the one that charges more LOL!" genger said. also his name is genji lol! but back to the sorty

"shut yup ganghrene. are we oign to do this or not!" sad hanzo. he was so close to mccree now he was practically brething down his neck. mcree now finaly noticed he was crying. he bursted into teras. hanzo felt somthing.... somethinmg outsoide of all the secks he had.................. was this.. EMOTION ( _ **Emotion**_  (stylized as  _ **E•MO•TION**_ ) is the third studio album by Canadian singer Carly Rae Jepsen. It was released on June 24, 2015 in Japan and on August 21, 2015 worldwide through 604, School Boy, and Interscope Records.[3][4][5][6] Looking to transition from the bubblegum pop-oriented nature of  _Kiss_ , Jepsen found inspiration in 1980s music and alternative styles. She enlisted a team of mainstream and indie collaborators including Sia, Mattman & Robin, Dev Hynes, Ariel Rechtshaid and Rostam Batmanglij; culminating in a largely synthpop effort.). Gager chuccld as hanzo blushd anime kawaily but in an anrgy wya somehow. he punchhrt genger in the gnutts. were it hurted.

he reeched fr mcees hand,,, puld him up and stared him ded in the f\ce! "i sorry... ive had totrubled lige.. all ife hade is genger............. ad even then i accidengtaly killed him b34 mursy revivde jhim and we got 39890327372490327980437  dolnas in mnedical bils"

hsnxo shed an single animay teer. he was CRING! genjtgetr gaspted.... mccree dsignred "hanzo... genegr.............. wanna go.............. to mcdoklad?" HAMNZO ANMD GENEGER GASPE! they had never beemn to mchdolands bc theyre foreigners and theyve got no money lol

"YES!!1 GENEGER SCRE,DSMEAMDED

'shut your whore mouth genji we all know we going to mcdonalds because we live in a trashcan, we're prostitutes, we have NO FUCKING MONEY and this nice man who literally just wanted emotional support after his friend was a dick to him is offering us mcdonalds! get a fucking grip jesus christ" hazer said.

"ok :(" said egnmermglkgi. jhis eyueliner stsarted to run..... as mcree and hanzer left.... genji taged along sadly.. there was something about mccree that striked him as strange... but he couldn't figure out what it was. he decided to push that thought to the back of his mind for now, and dragged his robot feet as he walked to the mcdonalds with his brother and their new friend.... or maybe something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass


	4. walkin down tha streeeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" sade hanzoerr. "were are wee?"  
> mceree, hazer, genge get lost on the way to mdolamtd and come accross a dennys instead

"soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" sade geneger. wheeree is the mcdont?"

"idk lol" said mceree bc hes a dum,b bithc

"wowwwwwww............." said handxzdr. "ur relly dum"

"yeah i know lol"

thehy keeped on walking. there was some weird ass hoe that was flinging an omnics arm around screaming 'RIIISE EMYU pRETTYYYYY'. ironically hes an omnic too so wtf???? geneger fliped him off bc hes souper goffik and kool. aid.

anywyayy back to the story!!!

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" sade hanzoerr. "were are wee?" MITOCHONDRIA GHASPED! thats not mcdolan! that was.... DENNYS! somehow they were in it already... gangrene was crying.

"hey how can i help u!" said the weird blue lady at the counter. there was soem ashhoel in the back screaming andcyrying and phasing out of existence occasionally it was pretty sick ytbh

mceree... ganegere......... and hanzerino GASPERD at ehe munkye man that crashed thru the door. jhe howled and said 'oOOH OOHA ASHAHHA HAHHAHHAHAH' he walked up to teh counter and saoid 'one berg pl;es'

bue lady (windowcleaner)  got him the berg. HE SHOVE it UP HSA ASS AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"OOOoOooOohohohophohohohohohooooiohohohohohohohoohohoh" said winston as he shoved the burger up his anal "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said winston as he pulled it out of ass (;D at meatslapper1999 fro riting that wonderflu fic!) anyway basc to the story

pressurewasher went in2 cardiac arrest. taracer cried and CSCREEMAMMED at everyoe b4 running oiut thedoor. ltitele did everyone know... tht was her WIFE! sjhe crieuyed....

the squad decidedd 2 leve the sceenee of the crime and follo trancer outside. she was sobing and cryeing amd wanted to deiu

"heyyyyyyyy" said geber " i cahrge 30 cents an hour bby"

"GEBEBEEGF THATS NOT TRHE TIME FOR THIS!" saikd hanzer nd mccfree in unison. mcree blushrd as he said it in unison weith hanzo. but nhaznder didnt realise it and laughrd

Oh Genji!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tank u to mochi_quartz and muder_break for suporting my fic!!!! all thge haters dont understand true art <3333


End file.
